Darkness in the Destiny
by Active-mind-15
Summary: Akashi Seijuro has important duties to tend to as prince of the Northern Water Tribe and as the next Avatar. So when his mother is kidnapped and he is forced to choose between the fate of one person or the fate of the world, how will the nations see him now?
1. The beginning of a revelation

**Good morning people! This is a new fanfic I'm starting up (with a plotline, yay!) Anyway, I'll start out with a silent chapter. No dialogue, just storytelling. Don't hate me for it but I just wanted it this way. I hope this chapter isn't too bad. Well, here it goes!**

* * *

The beginning of a revelation

Winter. It was such a harsh season, with its blistering snow storms that buried cities; the howling winds that blew the roofs off of houses; and the lethal hail that fell from the sky that could even penetrate glass. It was a time of cold, and a time of anticipation for many plants and animals, who lay in wait for the early onset of spring. Winter was always thought of as brutal and uncaring of whatever it destroyed. But…that was for people who didn't live in the Water Tribe.

It was nearing the end of December, and even then, it was snowing every day in the Northern Water Tribe. But, for all the Waterbenders, it was like paradise. There was nothing that a Waterbender loved more than just to be surrounded by their natural element. Water is found nearly everywhere you go. In snow, in ice, in plants, in animals, and even in thin air. Being surrounded by water was like home for these people. So in the Northern Water Tribe, when winter came around, instead of everyone going inside, people did the exact opposite and went outside to play around in the falling snow or even practice some of their forms. This tribe was a very peaceful one, filled with many amazing people with a great sense of culture. It was a tribe that resided, quite obviously from the name, in the North Pole. Like the Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation, the Water Tribe had the royal family. This particular couple was quite unusual, however. Unlike many people in the Water Tribe, this couple had porcelain white skin, making them look almost transparent when they walked out in the sunlight. They also had striking ruby red and brown hair. For this reason, the husband and wife were constantly mistaken for being Fire Nation, which they thought was quite prejudice, since the colour of your hair has absolutely nothing to do with what nation you originate from, but it couldn't be helped.

Speaking of the husband and wife…

The husband of course, was the dominant. Ruler of the entire North Pole, his duties were to his nation and for his nation. Over the years, they have managed to keep contact with their sister tribe, which resided all the way on the other side of the world in the South Pole, and both have been thriving. The man's name was Akashi Masaomi. Being the only son in his family, he was destined to be heir to the throne, and since birth he excelled in everything he did. He always seemed quite cold in nature, much like the climate he lives in, and he dealt with many business related affairs back in his nation and overseas. He was also an extremely skilled Waterbender, the most powerful in his tribe, and he intended to keep it that way.

The wife was like his polar opposite. Being the queen to his king, she was a kind woman who was married to Masaomi through an arranged marriage, the symbol of their relationship wrapped around her neck in the form of a betrothal necklace. Despite this, it was not like she despised her husband in the slightest. If anything, their relationship didn't seem dysfunctional at all like many people of their tribe assumed it to be. They talked together, they travelled together, they shared a cup of tea together, and, on very rare occasions, people might even see Masaomi with a smile on his face. Albeit a very small, very faint smile, but still a smile all the same. The woman's name was Akashi Shiori, and she was also a Waterbender. She specialized more in healing techniques, and, like her husband, she was the greatest one in her tribe. She could still use Waterbending in combat, but she preferred not to. She just enjoyed helping people in the best way she could. This fine winter, they were expecting. They had planned this for some time. Once those two were long and gone, they needed someone to look after their tribe and carry on the Akashi legacy. They wanted a child. And so on the 20th of December this winter, they were finally going to get their wish. Early in the morning that day, after three years of marriage, Shiori finally gave birth to their child. Their son. And his name…was Akashi Seijuro.

Once he was born, word spread like wildfire around the entire city that the Akashi royal family had given birth to a son. By sundown that same day, it was more surprising if someone _didn't_ know the news. It was an important day for their nation, and the people of their tribe wished the couple great health, success, and prosperity for their newborn child. As Shiori held the boy in her arms for the first time, she felt at peace with herself and with the world. At long last, she now had a family, and she couldn't have been happier. Masaomi was standing in front of his wife as she held their son. He had the same red hair and eyes as his mother, practically the spitting image of her. The expression on Masaomi's face remained the hard mask that it always was, but, for a fleeting moment, there was a glint of pride in his eyes, knowing that they succeeded in bringing their young heir into the world.

They knew that that their son was a Waterbender from very early on. Shiori was having a conversation with Masaomi about his day in their bedroom as she played with two-year-old Seijuro on the bed. Masaomi was on his desk, writing a schedule down on a piece of paper when he accidentally elbowed the small jar of ink next to him and it tipped over. Just as the ink was about to hit the rug, it halted in place and then rose upwards, the ball of ink beginning to levitate in front of his very eyes. Masaomi's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He looked back to his wife on the bed, Shiori staring in shock at their son, who had his hand outstretched towards the ink that never quite reached the floor.

His father decided to start his son's Waterbending training when he turned three. From that day onwards, instructors came into their home and trained Seijuro day and night. When the instructors left, his father would test him on what he learned, expecting to see nothing but perfection. Seijuro would not leave his sights until he could perfectly recreate every single form he learned, only being dismissed with the nod of a head after what his father had seen was deemed satisfactory, before he ran off to go find his mother.

His mother was his stronghold. She was what Seijuro looked forward to seeing every day, and the only person that he could be himself around. When Seijuro was around his father, he was stiff; tense; speaking only when spoken to; unmoving. He was always on his best behaviour, since it was what his father wanted. Not that he never was, but he was always especially careful not to let his behaviour slip in his presence. When he was taking a break from his training and tutoring, he was always with his mother, and Shiori would enjoy hearing the small padding of footsteps down the hall, where she would turn around and welcome her little prince with open arms.

It wasn't intended for Seijuro to learn healing techniques, but it happened anyway. When he was six, he was taking a break with his mother, drinking tea in their living room. She offered him his cup, and as he reached to grab it, it burned him. He instantly retracted his hand and shrunk back in pain, his mother putting the tray of tea cups and saucers of biscuits down onto the table and kneeling down in front of him on the couch to check the damage. It was only small little burn. The area where he was burned was turning a noticeable red on the side of his thumb. From the small pouch of water she carried with her, she surrounded her hand with the liquid and put it on the burned area. The water began to glow a fluorescent blue and then the glow ceased. When she took her hand away, the burn was gone. Seijuro was so impressed with her healing abilities that he asked if she could teach him. She smiled at his enthusiasm and whole-heartedly agreed. So then, when he wasn't learning Waterbending forms with other instructors, he was practicing healing abilities with his mother. It was a way for him to better himself with the gift he had been blessed with, and more importantly, it made him closer to his mother.

When he was seven, Shiori noticed how distant he was looking while he was training. The more forms he mastered, the more he was given to master. On top of this, he was tutored in high education, so that Seijuro would be prepared with the knowledge of ruling a nation when he was ready. He had a release when he was with her and practicing his healing, but Shiori felt that he needed something more. So one day, when Seijuro met her in the study after he was done with his training, instead of working on healing, she decided to take him outside.

When they were outside of the palace, they took a stroll around the area. Any time a member of the royal family were seen, people bowed as soon as they passed by. Seijuro always wondered why that was. He never necessarily regarded himself as special, but his father did tell him that their family was the most recognized in their nation, and so he supposed that would make anyone fall to their knees in their presence. Nevertheless, he shrugged it off as he held onto his mother's hand, accompanying her on this walk outside the palace grounds.

As they walked past all the people, Seijuro admired the way his tribe looked. The ice sculpted buildings were absolutely phenomenal in the sunlight. He enjoyed hearing the hustle and bustle of all the people around them, whether they're talking, working, or just sitting around. He watched as a man on a reindeer rode past them. He always loved animals and had a reindeer himself named Yukimaru. He's never taken him out of the palace grounds, and he wished he could have brought him on this outing. Perhaps another time.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he bumped into his mother in front of him. She had stopped in her tracks, staring out to something in front of her. When he peered out from behind her, he saw an amazing sight. There were many children just like him, running around and playing together in the snow. Some even brought their pets as well. Seijuro had passed by this sight many times before. When he was drifting on a boat through the canals of the frozen city, he often saw children playing outside. He always looked towards them with a longing expression, but he could never join them. He knew he couldn't. His father would always pull his attention away, asking him about the progress of his studies. He continued to stare at the playing children in front of him and his mother nudged him to go and play. So, looking back at his mother one last time, he ran off, joining in a snowball fight with some kids who beckoned him over. His mother watched from a distance and smiled as she saw that sparkle come back into his eyes.

Shiori continued to go and take him out of the palace so Seijuro could play. One day, Seijuro met someone there. It was a boy who was older, but not much older than himself. He had long, black hair and a charming little smile. After introducing himself, he figured out his name was Mibuchi Reo. He was a Waterbender, just like Seijuro, and they quickly became friends. When Seijuro was let out of the palace on his breaks, he'd meet Reo outside and they'd play around. Sometimes they'd even have a little practice bout, and Seijuro won every single time. Reo didn't mind of course, he was more amazed than envious of Seijuro's skills as a Waterbender, despite him being around a year younger. Soon they did everything together, and Seijuro even got permission for Reo to come around their home a few times. Seijuro loved nothing more than to enjoy his time off with his greatest friend, and his beloved mother. It was like everything was right with the world when he was with those two. They were there for him when he was happy, when he was sad, and more importantly, when they found out that he was the Avatar.

It was found out in the most anticlimactic and non-theatrical way possible. Seijuro had invited Reo over on his off day and they were in the kitchen with Shiori and Masaomi, Shiori getting ready to make some tea. She had lost the spark rocks for the fire on the stove and was rummaging through the drawers in her search for them. Amidst his playing, Seijuro turned to his mother and offered to light the fire for her. Shiori accepted his offer, waiting for him to go and retrieve some spark rocks for her. Instead, he exhaled onto the small pile of sticks on the stove, and they ignited. The three of them stopped what they were doing and stared, struck dumb by the actions of the young red-headed boy. As Reo looked on in awe at his friend's abilities, Shiori glanced over at her husband in surprise, Masaomi giving her a short, but knowing nod of his head. From that moment on, it was clear that their child's duty was no longer to just his tribe, but now, his duty was to the whole world.

* * *

 **Welp! I hope you enjoyed that first little bit. I hope to upload soon. I am on Easter holiday so... Either way, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Is it any good? Thoughts? Opinions? I'd LOVE to hear from you guys. Well, I'm going to bed. See you all later!**


	2. A change of pace

**Hello! I didn't mean to be out for so long. Anyway, here is the second chapter.**

 **And to The Lucky Bell: Wow, I literally had no idea that I am the first person to do this crossover that's so sick. I guess I've got to do this right then.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A change of pace

After it was found out that Seijuro was the one, it sent shockwaves throughout the entire tribe. As if he wasn't a recognized figure already, being the only child of the royal family, but now his name would be known in every corner of the earth. The members of the Order of the White Lotus came into his home to see if he could actually prove his abilities as the next Avatar. It didn't pose a problem for Seijuro at all. Looking back at what he did just that afternoon, he already proved that he could Firebend, so just by demonstrating that he could bend at least one other element besides water, it was enough evidence. However, since Seijuro didn't show anything else except his ability to Firebend, it was unknown whether or not he could bend the other elements yet. Nevertheless, the Order was convinced completely, and the day after, the whole tribe knew of the prince's newfound destiny. Seijuro didn't know how to feel about being the Avatar. Not knowing much about what an Avatar does at all, he was confused as to what his role entailed. The day after it was announced, he went to pay Reo an unexpected visit.

"So, how do you feel about all this Sei-chan?" Reo asked as he sat cross-legged near his younger friend.

Reo had not seen Seijuro for two days. As soon as Masaomi saw what his son did to light the fire, he immediately went to go request the presence of the Order, motioning for Seijuro to follow him. Seijuro straightened himself up and dutifully obeyed, going into the hallway to trail after his father as the man strode into another room. Seeing Reo's look of confusion, Shiori put a hand on his shoulder and asked if he would like her to walk him home. Reo may be just eight years old, but he's not stupid. With that atmosphere in that type of situation, he knew that he currently wasn't wanted. So, he feigned ignorance to the whole ordeal and obliged, walking alongside Shiori as they exited the palace grounds. The day after the announcement, when Reo was in their usual hangout spot, he spotted Seijuro. He was alone, without the accompaniment of his mother, and he was coming towards him. Instead of asking to play a game, or have another practice bout, Seijuro said that he just wanted to sit down and talk. Now here he was, sitting opposite Reo as he dragged an idle finger through the white blanket of snow in front of him.

"I'm not sure what to feel," Seijuro answered, keeping his gaze on the white snow. "All of this is still new to me."

"Why wouldn't you know what to feel? You're the Avatar now. Aren't you excited? Or happy?"

"Am I supposed to be?"

Reo didn't answer that. In all honesty, Reo didn't know how his friend was supposed to feel about being the Avatar. He will never be in that position, and so he will never be able to properly empathize with Seijuro. But never mind that. For once, there were more important things than emotions to discuss at the moment with him.

"How long have you known you were able to do that?" Seijuro looked up questioningly.

"I'm sorry?"

"You lit a fire without spark rocks a couple days ago, didn't you?"

"…So?"

"Well, you didn't hesitate when you lighted them as if you already knew that when you breathed onto the sticks, they would catch on fire. That means you've done it before. How long have you known you were able to that?"

As usual, Reo was spot on with his predictions. He was always a careful and calculating child. He liked to analyze situations and come up with the best solution. He's also very good at picking up on people's emotions, something that not even Seijuro was good at. So, when he said this, Seijuro didn't even look surprised and merely gazed off to the side as he recalled the distant memory.

"Maybe around a year…"

"A year?!"

Seijuro flinched in response to Reo's sudden outburst. He furrowed his eyebrows, not understanding why he was so shocked.

"Why are you screaming?" Seijuro questioned. Reo's mouth hung open as he stared at the redhead, extremely confused as to why he was being so nonchalant about being able to bend more than one element.

"How did you know for a whole year and not tell anyone?" Reo exclaimed. Seijuro blinked.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Of course it's important! The only Firebender in the Northern Water Tribe and you don't say anything about it?"

"Well, I thought anyone could do that."

"Your reasoning makes no sense!" Reo cried, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "If everyone could do that then we wouldn't need spark rocks to light fires and we wouldn't need gloves to keep our hands warm! And if there were other Firebenders here you would've seen them by now! If you've been alive for seven years and you don't see anyone else breathing fire except you, you'd think it'd raise a red flag."

"It didn't occur to me." Reo put a hand in his hair and shook his head.

"Honestly Sei-chan," he sighed. "For someone as smart as you, you're actually pretty slow."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Never mind that. It's all said and done. Everyone knows now and that's what matters." Seijuro nodded.

"Yeah. Everyone knows now…"

In the midst of their talking, Seijuro heard footsteps approaching. Turning around, he saw one of the palace guards walking towards the two. For a solitary moment, Reo saw Seijuro stiffen. Aside from that, Seijuro maintained his calm exterior and didn't falter as he looked the guard directly in the eyes.

"Is there something you need?" Seijuro said to the man, knowing full well what he wanted.

"Prince Seijuro, we've been looking for you. Your parents were beginning to worry."

Reo finally realized. He now understood why he came out by himself that day. He left the palace without anyone knowing.

"Why should they worry? I was able to find my way here."

"You know your father takes issue when you leave the palace without a guardian."

"It's too flashy, and I don't want to be laughed at," Seijuro replied. "And mother was busy teaching a healing session anyway." The guard sighed.

"We're getting off topic. The reason why I'm here is that your father is requesting you back home." Seijuro raised an eyebrow in question.

"Has anything happened?" Seijuro said, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. The man shook his head.

"No, Prince Seijuro. He is requesting you back because he would like for you to do some training today."

"Today is my off day," Seijuro stated, making no move to stand up from the ground.

"Yes, but your father would like you back," the guard insisted. There was an uncomfortable silence that followed. Reo looked over at Seijuro to see how he was reacting. His face hadn't changed, but Reo could tell something was going on in his mind, he just couldn't tell what. After five seconds, Seijuro stood up without a word and brushed the snow off his coat and trousers.

"Very well," he said, his mouth pulled into a firm thin line. As the guard walked away from the area, his hand on Seijuro's shoulder to guide him through the crowd of children, the young prince turned his head and took a long look at Reo. As Reo stared back, his face turned solemn as he finally understood the look Seijuro was giving him. It took him a while to figure it out, but it soon became clear to him. It was a look of sadness.

From that day onwards, Reo began to see less and less of Seijuro. Since he was the Avatar, his father decided that he needed to train harder than ever, and of course, that meant there had to be sacrifices. On the days where he was supposed to be off, he was busy training. Not only that, but the amount of time training during the day increased, and by the next month, Seijuro barely had any time to himself. Reo went weeks at a time where he wouldn't hear from his friend at all. His father had tightened the reins on his son and there would be times where he wouldn't even leave the room where he trained until sundown, let alone the palace. There was even one occasion where, in a whole month, Reo only saw Seijuro once. And it was just by coincidence. Reo was walking home from the market and passed by the canals. He caught a glimpse of red from down below as he walked by, and he stopped in his tracks. But by the time he turned around, he was gone.

Fortunately, there were still occasions where Shiori would convince her strict husband to let Seijuro be for a day, and those were the days that Seijuro lived for. He'd always be excited to get out of the palace, practically jumping circles around his amused mother at the thought of being released from training and just running free. And the best part was that Reo waited for him each and every time. As Seijuro would run up and greet his friend, Shiori would sit down and watch the two laugh and play together, smiling fondly at how happy they looked. Seijuro wasn't the only one who was thankful for these days, Reo was just as grateful, or even more. It gave him the opportunity to see Seijuro on those very few occasions, but he still acknowledged the fact that it wasn't enough. After a day like this, Reo would expect to see Seijuro again in three weeks' time at the very least. It was no longer a surprise how long he had to wait. He knew Seijuro had to complete his training, but Reo wished that it didn't take up so much of his time. To this day, Reo is thankful that Seijuro kept his Firebending secret for a whole year. If someone had found out, then he would've had to endure a whole extra year of gruesome training, and, if they kept him in the palace that whole time, maybe he wouldn't have met Reo. Reo shivered at that thought. He didn't like to think of such things. He was just glad that this is how things turned out instead.

The only thing that remained the same was Seijuro's amount of time spent with his mother. Since he was still working on his healing, he could still spend time with Shiori when his main lessons were finished for the day. At the moment, two weeks had passed since Seijuro saw Reo last. During the times where he didn't see his friend, his mood fell, and he lost that sparkle in his eyes that Shiori enjoyed seeing. As he progressed with a healing session that day, Shiori was watching as his emotionless eyes scanned the practice dummy she was using to pinpoint different critical areas of the body. She exhaled softly through her nose as she halted the lesson and turned to her son with a gentle smile.

"What's the matter, dear?"

Seijuro's eyes flickered up to his mother before they went back down.

"It's nothing," he replied. Shiori almost chuckled at that. Seijuro always had trouble with telling people about his problems. The answer he gave was mechanical; an automatic response that he always gave when someone asked him the same question. She suspects his father had something to do with that. Nevertheless, she knew more or less what he looked so forlorn about.

"It's about Reo, isn't it?"

Seijuro's eyes widened slightly at her statement.

"How did you know that?"

"Let's say it's a mother's intuition."

Seijuro looked down at the practice dummy he was originally studying. He normally felt uncomfortable with openly admitting his worries and concerns. His father thought it was a weakness, and so he never complained, and he never showed emotion. Well, not around his father anyway. But his mother was different, and he was willing to tell her anything. So, he took a deep breath before all of his troubles came tumbling out.

"I don't see Reo as much as I used to anymore," he began. "After father found out that I was the Avatar, he doesn't let me leave anymore. All I do is train all day. I know it's not possible to have all the time in the world, but it would be nice to go out every once in a while like we used to."

Shiori's smile became sad as she listened to her son. Seijuro never talks about his emotions at all, so getting him to share this much about how he feels was a victory on her part. As much as it pains her to say, he's right. It will never be possible for him to have all the time in the world. Not while he's the sole heir to the throne. Not while he's the Avatar. She reached down and gingerly stroked his hair. Seijuro's eyelids fluttered at the contact, and they eventually closed as a more peaceful expression came over his face.

"I know it's hard for you," said Shiori. "And I know how much freedom means to you. There's not much I can do, since your father is persistent about your training, so for now, I need you to be brave for me." Seijuro looked up and saw the sincere look in his mother's eyes. He sighed.

"Is there really not much you can do?" Shiori shook her head slowly.

"I'm afraid so, love. But I know you can get through this. You're a good boy." Seijuro smiled and leaned onto his mother as she continued to stroke his hair. He desperately needed an escape from this never-ending training, but for now, he'll push through it. He'd do it for his mother, and for Reo's sake.

"I still wish there was some other way that I could see Reo without father taking issue. Unless he would rather go through dull training sessions with me." That was when something in Shiori clicked. Abruptly removing her hand from Seijuro's hair, she stared into space as the gears in her head turned. Seijuro glanced over at her.

"Mother?"

Shiori turned back to her son and gave him a satisfied grin.

"I have an idea."

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	3. Rewriting the schedule

**Okay it's been over three weeks so I thought I've kept you long enough. I didn't actually expect it to be this long. Hahahaha anyway here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Rewriting the schedule

It was sundown on a mild day in the middle of the week. Seijuro's lessons had concluded for the day and he was sitting in the living room of the sofa. With his fists curled up into balls and his gaze to the floor, it was clear to see that the boy was uneasy. As he sat there in place, he thought about what was going to happen, according to what he discussed with his mother the day before…

—

" _Bring Reo in for healing sessions? You can do that?"_

" _But of course," his mother replied. "I can teach him how to use his Waterbending for healing and you can see him during your training." Seijuro was still uncertain._

" _Are you sure, mother?" he asked her. "Father might not allow it."_

" _I'm sure he will," she reassured him. "As long as it doesn't interfere with how much time you spend training then there should be no problem. And me teaching Reo shouldn't be a problem either. After all, teaching people is what I do. With that said…" She ran a hand through his red hair._

" _Does that seem like a good arrangement to you?" Seijuro nodded his head meekly and gave her a grateful smile._

" _Yes. Thank you, mother."_

—

This was the arrangement decided, and so today, any minute now, in fact, Seijuro would be seeing both his mother and Reo. While he was looking forward to this since yesterday, he couldn't help but feel anxious about what would happen if his father would see them. Even though his mother did say he shouldn't have a reason to take issue, she still had not discussed the matter with him. Although, Seijuro being the perceptive child he was, he could guess why she had done that. If she had discussed this with him the night before and he, for some unknown reason, refused, then Reo would not be allowed to visit and that would be that. However, if she brought Reo into the house today and he happened to stumble upon them in training, how could he possibly refuse? Reo would already be in the house and Shiori would insist on finishing the session, rendering the almighty king powerless. While Seijuro was well aware of his father's boundaries, he knew that his mother must also have boundaries. She was not some empty vessel that his father spoke through. She had her own thoughts, and her own opinions; and Seijuro loved her for that sense of independence. So if worst comes to worst, Seijuro highly doubted that his mother would go down without a fight. She'd persuade him alright, even if it took hours of conversation. If there was anything his mother taught him, it was perseverance.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard footsteps down the hall. His attention was immediately turned towards the living room entrance where he heard the footsteps approaching. Sliding off the couch, he quietly padded over to the entrance and poked his head out into the hallway. A smile of relief washed over his face when he saw who it was. Walking over towards the living room, were Shiori and Reo, the two happily discussing trivial topics such as their day and the weather. As soon as Reo saw Seijuro peering at them from behind the entrance, his eyes widened and his smile widened.

"Sei-chan!"

Seijuro smiled.

"Hi Re—ah!"

He was nearly tackled to the ground with a bone-crushing hug. If he hadn't caught himself, both of them probably would've toppled over.

"I missed you, Sei-chan."

Nevertheless, Seijuro let out a short laugh as he hugged his friend back.

"I missed you too, Reo."

Shiori chuckled softly as she walked over to the two and put a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Now, let's get started with our session."

The two nodded eagerly, and Shiori ushered them into the living room discussing the lesson they would be having that day. Once they were knelt down in front of the table, Shiori began the lesson.

"Since Reo is new to this, let me start from the beginning," said Shiori. "Healing is a special technique that Waterbenders can use to heal other people or themselves. It can heal any type of injury, whether it is internal or external." Reo put a hand in the air.

"Um, excuse me Akashi-sama—"

"No need to be formal, dear. Just call me Shiori."

"Shiori-san…what do you mean by internal and external?" Shiori smiled.

"I'm glad you asked, Reo. Allow me to explain." She walked over to him and knelt down, and held up his hand.

"By external, I mean outside of your body. Anywhere on your skin, be it your hand, your leg, or your face, is your external. A burn that could leave a scar on your body for the rest of your life could be healed in seconds with the healing properties of water."

Seijuro finger idly brushed across his thumb on the opposite hand. He remembered well how he had begun training in healing abilities. It was a burn that started it, after all. Reo nodded in understanding as he looked down at his own hand in fascination.

"That's amazing," he said in awe. "What about the internal then?" Shiori released his hand from her hold and quirked an eyebrow as her lips twitched upwards.

"If external is outside the body, what do you think internal is?" Reo thought for a moment.

"Is internal…inside the body." She nodded.

"Yes. People can get injured on the inside as well…but not always in the way you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Water can heal physical injuries, but it can also heal things that we can't see."

Reo's eyes widened as he took this information in.

"Things we can't see?" he asked. Shiori nodded once more.

"Yes," she said. "Spiritual damage, mental damage, and emotional damage are also considered injuries, and the properties of water can also heal these as well."

"Woooow…"

Seijuro continued to silently watch as he listened to his mother. She was a very knowledgeable woman of many things, healing being her specialty. The way she was explaining it so flawlessly to Reo and the way he looked so awe inspired made him wonder if this is what he looked like when she first taught him the ways of healing. When she was done explaining, she brought out the practice dummy she used and set it on the table.

"Shiori-san, what is this for?" Reo asked.

"This is just something we use for demonstrations." Shiori's fingers glided across it as she spoke. "These lines are indented into this practice dummy so you can guide the water through the channels. Seijuro dear, would you mind showing him?" Seijuro shook his head and took out his own pouch of water that he carried with him. With one swift motion, it flowed out of the pouch and into the indented channel of the arm on the practice dummy. Using the index and middle finger of his right hand, he guided the steady stream of water up the arm and down past the shoulder to the center of the heart. Once it was there, he opened up his hand and hovered it over the water. From there the water spread and a magnificent blue glow permeated the surface of the practice dummy. Soon, the glow disappeared, and Seijuro put the water back into his pouch. His mother ruffled a hand through his hair.

"Well done, Seijuro. Your form is beautiful as always."

"Sei-chan that was so amazing!" said Reo. "It looks really pretty."

Seijuro really did not think much of the appearance of his form and his bending, nor did he tend to pay attention to compliments. Many people who knew him and who his family tended to feed him compliments to satisfy his ego, but he was a very modest boy, and he had no problems keeping himself grounded. But when Reo or his mother said things like this, he couldn't help but smile. From seeing his smile, it made the others smile, and soon they were all laughing together, enjoying how the lesson was turning out.

"What is the meaning of this?"

As the group ceased their laughing, Seijuro stiffened, his head turning towards the door to acknowledge the powerful presence behind them. Standing at the entrance, leaning slightly onto the doorway, was Seijuro's father. His arms were folded across his broad chest in disapproval, his eyebrows knitted in irritation; and by the looks of the expression on his face, he was waiting for an answer. Seijuro looked up at his mother, to see how she was reacting. She seemed unfazed, but there was a subtle change in her demeanor that peaked his curiosity.

"We were doing a healing lesson."

Masaomi shifted his eyes to Reo, his glare boring through the young boy as he stood there, silently judged by the king of his tribe.

"Why is he here?"

"I am in the middle of teaching him," Shiori answered smoothly. The man frowned.

"You did not inform me of this arrangement."

"Ah, so it seems…"

Seijuro kept his mouth shut during this exchange, and he was wise to do so. His father had already targeted his friend and his mother, the last thing he wanted was to be targeted like them. But the redheaded boy was amazed at the way his mother spoke with his father. She straightened herself up to her full height, she kept her head high held and her chin up, never once turning away from the cold piercing gaze of her husband. He had seen her do this many times before when she was reasoning with his father, no matter what the issue. Shiori was the only woman on the planet who could speak to Masaomi with such confidence and grace. If this were any other person, Masaomi would consider this an act of defiance, and a challenge of his authority; but not with Shiori. She was probably the only person Seijuro could think of who wasn't afraid of him. And that almost rebellious side to her nature was another thing that Seijuro loved. He would have smiled, but he wouldn't dare do it in front of his father.

His father was still standing there, no longer leaning on the doorway. Instead, he also drew himself to his full height, glaring intensely at his wife. A faint smile slipped onto her face.

"Although," she continued. "Now that Reo is already here, it would be best to complete the lesson. In the future, he will be joining Seijuro and I during this time to learn healing techniques. I assume there will be no problem with that, yes?"

Seijuro's eyes widened slightly. Anyone who knew his father would know that before you even did as much as breathe in his presence, you had to ask for permission to do so. His father was dead-set on complete submission from his underlings, and he would not tolerate disobedience in the slightest. But his mother just now, she did not say she wanted Reo to join the healing lessons, she said that he _will_. Despite the fact that Shiori said this in the most normal way possible, Seijuro believed that she was hiding something under that deceptively soft and gentle tone of voice. Through the look in her eyes and the smile on her face, even though she played the submissive role as the wife, she oozed dominance. Masaomi sighed.

"There is no problem. So long as he continues to train, I will take no issue. However, if his progress is impeded by the slightest amount, I will take action."

"Of course, my love."

With a curt turn of his heels, Masaomi vanished from the doorway, and his footsteps echoed out of the hallway. And as they continued their lesson in peace, with no more interruptions, Seijuro allowed a smirk to spread across his face. Apparently, his father was not the only one who was absolute.

~O~

From then on, Reo would join Seijuro in his healing lessons and learn alongside his best friend. He was a fine pupil, and Shiori enjoyed teaching both boys. Seijuro was an immense help in assisting Reo in techniques and forms, and they continued like this for years. When Seijuro's training in Waterbending was nearly complete, as well as his education, and so Masaomi decided to discuss this with his now twelve-year-old son, one evening at the dinner table.

"Seijuro, when you turn thirteen, you will be sent away."

Seijuro put his fork down.

"Sent away?" he repeated. His father nodded.

"Yes," he said. "You will be sent away to travel the other nations to master the elements. You have virtually mastered water as it is, and so I have decided that once your education is complete, you will take the next step in mastering the rest."

Seijuro always imagined this day would come. He knew that, as the Avatar, he would eventually have to leave home to go and master the elements like he was destined to do. But he never expected it to be so sudden. The deadline was fast approaching…he was turning thirteen in one week. That was not nearly enough notice. And he assumed he would have to continue his training and education until that time was up since it was so typical of his father to do something like that. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but they all died on the tip of his tongue, and his lips pulled into a firm line.

"So, I have seven days left before I have to leave, yes?"

"Correct." Seijuro nodded and looked down at the table.

"However…"

Seijuro looked back up and gazed at his father.

"I may not be there to monitor your progress, but that does not excuse you from slacking off," said Masaomi. "As a member of the Akashi family, you will excel in all fields, and master all four elements. Do I make myself clear?"

Another nod came from Seijuro.

"Yes, father."

Shiori looked back and forth between her husband and her son. She was well aware of Masaomi's intentions long before the man told Seijuro. He had been talking about it for months, and Shiori listened, discussing their son's departure into the unknown. She said nothing against it; she had no reason to. She knew that this would need to happen one day, and if the world to be kept in balance, their son needed to go on a journey himself. It would be good for him to learn a sense of independence as well. Even so, it was the way Masaomi said it that makes one dread the journey rather than be excited about it. She decided that she would speak with Seijuro once dinner was over, and that's what she did. When they finished for the evening and Masaomi excused himself from the table, Shiori dismissed the staff for the time being while she and Seijuro were in the kitchen alone. Without question, Seijuro silently stood up from the table and began clearing the plates away with his mother, taking them to the sink to be washed. As he was clearing away, his mother turned to him.

"Seijuro, are you doing alright?" Seijuro paused in what he was doing.

"I'm fine, mother," he answered.

"I was wondering if this was all too sudden for you, having to leave home so soon."

"Not at all," Seijuro replied, taking the plates from his mother. "I had a feeling it was about time."

Shiori took a good look at her son's face. He didn't look excited, yet he didn't look unhappy either. She couldn't tell how he was feeling at all, not with that impossibly neutral expression on his face. She sighed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I wish I could have told you sooner, but your father wouldn't let me discuss it with you. He said he would prefer it if he told you himself."

"You don't have to apologize, mother, this is not your fault. Besides, I can't stay here forever." When he returned from the sink, she took a moment to cup his face in her hands.

"You've grown quite a bit these past years," she said. "Now you're going out to go and fulfill your duty as the Avatar soon." Her smile became sad as she stared into his eyes.

"I suppose our healing lessons will come to an end by that point."

His smile mirrored hers and he stared back with his own half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah," he said. "I guess they will. But Reo and I enjoyed every one of them." Suddenly his eyes shot open as he processed what he just said.

"Reo…"

Shiori hummed.

"You still need to tell him, don't you?"

Seijuro's gaze shifted to the floor.

"Yes, but he won't like it. You know him, mother."

"That I do," she laughed. "He's awfully fond of you. You two might as well be brothers." Seijuro nodded in the midst of the silence that followed.

"…But…"

His eyes were directed back to his mother once more.

"But?" he repeated.

He may not be happy with the news of you leaving, but he'd be even unhappier if you didn't tell him. So don't waste any time. Hurry up and go tell him." Seijuro raised an eyebrow.

"Now?"

"Yes. Your father's occupied with work, so he won't be looking for you. I'll tell him you went for a walk if he asks." She nudged him towards the direction of the hallway. "Go on, dear. Take Yukimaru with you and hurry on out."

Seijuro nodded and thanked his mother, grabbing his coat and rushing outside to the stables. When he was there, he went directly to the first stall, where his reindeer Yukimaru was kept. When his footsteps approached, the white furry creature reared its head upwards and stood on its feet. Poking its head out of the stall, it spotted its owner, huffing out a breath of air in welcome. Seijuro smiled faintly.

"Hey there," he said affectionately. He reached a hand up and petted him. "Mind coming somewhere with me?"

The reindeer grunted in response. Seijuro opened the stall and let him out, stepping into the stirrups and heaving himself over. Once he was properly situated on top, he rocked the saddle forward and Yukimaru took that as the cue to move. They made their way out of the stables, and soon they were off the palace grounds. As the snow began to lightly fall onto the ground beneath them, Seijuro kept his eyes forward and exhaled softly.

"Time to pay a surprise visit."

…

Reo was just finishing dinner himself with his parents. He was clearing the plates away from the table when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," he said, and put the plates back down, making his way towards the front of the house. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Seijuro, holding onto the reins of his furry companion. Reo was delighted.

"Sei-chan!" he exclaimed happily. "What a nice surprise! Is there anything I can help you with?" Seijuro gripped onto the reins a bit tighter.

"Reo…do you mind if we talk outside?"

A look of slight bewilderment came over Reo's face as he stared at the boy. Already he could sense something was off with his usual behavior. Seijuro was always calm and collected, but the tone of his voice that evening sounded rather grave. Putting those thoughts aside, he blinked away the confusion as if nothing ever happened.

"Sure," he said. He looked back into the house. "Mom, Dad, I'll be talking with Sei-chan for a minute."

"Don't be long, sweetie."

"Okay."

With that, Reo shut the door behind him and went out to where Seijuro was waiting for him. With the flick of his hands, Reo made a stump of snow to sit on, next to the one Seijuro had already made for himself. He elegantly crossed his legs and put his hands on his lap, eyeing the younger boy expectantly.

"What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Let me not beat around the bush, you at least deserve that much." Seijuro took a deep breath. "Reo…I'm leaving in a week."

Reo's face went blank as Seijuro's words registered in his head.

"You're…you're what?"

"In a week's time, I'll be leaving the Northern Water Tribe."

Reo was still staring blankly into space.

"I don't understand," he said. "Why are you leaving?"

"Reo, I'm the Avatar. I have to leave some time or I'll never master all four elements."

"But in a week? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You'll have to take the matter up with my father if you want an answer, I'm afraid," Seijuro said with slight annoyance. "And for the record, you're not the only one who found out today…"

"You too?" Reo said in surprise. "Why are _you_ of all people just finding out?"

"My father must have decided it already. All he needed to do was break the news."

"So, on your birthday, you're leaving?"

"So it seems…"

There were many things that Reo wanted to say to him. There were so many emotions he was feeling. But he kept silent. His face fell, and his head lowered to the ground.

"So, I won't be seeing you then," he said quietly. Seijuro frowned. There was so much sadness in his voice, and Seijuro had no idea what to do. Reo was looking forward to spending Seijuro's most important day with him. He was sure that Reo probably had the day planned out. But now, even that day would be robbed from him that year, and there was nothing that either of them could do about it.

"I apologize."

Reo looked up at Seijuro.

"What on earth are you saying, Sei-chan?" Reo asked. "Why should you be sorry?"

"I didn't mean to make you this upset," he said. "I just wanted to let you know."

"That still doesn't mean that you need to—"

"Please. Let me apologize… I don't know what else to say."

Reo felt a sudden pain in his chest. Thinking about what Seijuro just said, he realized he wasn't the one who needed comforting. Reo put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll be fine, Sei-chan," he said warmly. "And you need to do this. I'm flattered that you're worried about me, but don't keep yourself from protecting all of humanity just for my sake!"

Seijuro unexpectedly laughed at his comment. Reo smiled.

"See? You have nothing to worry about. Besides, when you've mastered all four elements and become a fully realized Avatar, I'll be waiting for you here. I can wait, but the world can't." Seijuro smiled back.

"You're right," he said. Their conversation was interrupted by Yukimaru, who snorted in their general direction. Seijuro took on an expression of exasperation.

"Yukimaru…" he complained. Reo chuckled as he watched Seijuro try to reason with his large pet.

"It's fine, I won't keep you. You should probably get back home before the snow storm gets too bad."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

They stood up from their seats, Reo circling his arms around the younger boy.

"Bye, Sei-chan." Seijuro sighed and hugged him back, burying his face in the shoulder of his coat.

"You'll come to see me off, won't you?"

Reo almost didn't hear him say that since it was so quiet, but he was glad he did. He nodded his head and smiled.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything. Now hurry on back."

Seijuro parted from his friend and went over to Yukimaru, hoisting himself onto the creature and grabbing the reins.

"Come by the palace at sunrise next week. I'll be waiting for you, Reo."

"You can count on me!"

"I'll see you then."

With a brief wave, Seijuro rocked the saddle forward, and Yukimaru trotted off into the snow, leaving Reo to wave after him. He watched them until they were out of sight, and Reo sighed in contentment as he went back into his house, and shut the door.

~O~

Once Seijuro returned from his trip, he immediately put Yukimaru back in the stables and changed into his nightwear before his father could see him. Even as he went to go and lie down in bed that night, Seijuro still couldn't get to sleep. There were too many thoughts that were swimming through his head, and his mind was way too active to just shut down, so after five minutes, he gave up in trying to sleep and decided to walk to the living room. He expected that a few minutes staring into the fireplace should do him some good. What he didn't expect, however, is for his mother to be sitting on the sofa in the living room, sipping a cup of tea in front of the very fireplace he was planning to sit next to. He blinked.

"Mother?"

Shiori looked up to find the source of the quiet voice and saw her son standing in the doorway. She smiled warmly at him.

"Seijuro, how nice to see you. Care to join me?" She patted the space next to her, and that was all the invitation Seijuro needed before he made his way over and sat down, leaning into her embrace as she put an arm around him affectionately.

"Couldn't sleep?"

She felt him shake his head slowly.

"I see," she said in understanding. "In that case, would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

Taking the teapot from the tray in front of her, she carefully poured him a cup of steaming chamomile tea and handed it to him. He thanked her and took the teacup, blowing on it once, twice, thrice before bringing it up to his lips.

"You brought an extra teacup, even though you were here by yourself," Seijuro said reflectively. "Did you know that I'd come here?" Shiori grinned.

"Mother's intuition," she said. "I had a feeling you'd have a lot of things on your mind, Seijuro."

"Ah…"

"So tell me, what are you thinking, dear?"

He shrugged, not really knowing what to say. But he knew his mother probably wanted an answer anyway, and so he just let out the first thing that came to mind.

"About going away next week…I don't know how to feel about it. It was a bit sudden the way father announced it during dinner."

"I know," Shiori replied. "I really do wish I could have told you sooner, but that was how your father wanted it. But if I were you, I would be excited." Seijuro looked up at his mother.

"Why?"

"Yes. This journey is something that you must absolutely go on as the next Avatar. But you shouldn't treat it as a painful ordeal to overcome. The way I see it, it is an opportunity for adventure."

"Adventure?"

"Travelling the world, learning about the different heritage and culture of the other nations, not to mention all the people you'll meet along the way. This is not just about you becoming a realized Avatar. This is about interacting with the world and seeing sights you've never seen before. During this time, you'll grow and mature into a great man, and with your new found power and abilities, you will have what it takes to protect the world from destruction. Now, doesn't that sound like fun?"

A small laugh escaped from Seijuro's mouth.

"I suppose it does sound fun, now that you've put it into this perspective."

"That's what I like to hear, Avatar Seijuro."

"Heh. Avatar Seijuro has a nice ring to it, wouldn't you say mother?" She chuckled.

"A most fitting name for the Avatar."

They both laughed through the silence together, the warmth of the fireplace filling the entire room. Once they stopped, they continued to enjoy each other's company, finishing their tea in silence. After ten minutes, Shiori finally put her cup down.

"Would you like some more tea, Seijuro?"

A long pause followed.

"Seijuro?"

The only response she got was his steady breathing. Looking down, she saw that he had already fallen asleep. She shook her head in amusement and continued to stare down at the fireplace.

"I suppose we can stay like this for a little longer…"

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


	4. Into the unknown

**I finally got around to updating this one yaaay! Hey guys, it's been a while. I hadn't realised it had been almost two months since I last tried to update this one. But I just finished my last exam today, so i thought I'd mark the occasion by posting before I leave school. I apologise in advance if it's too emotional but hahaha I got carried away.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Into the unknown

The sun rose above the horizon and the yellow hues of light enveloped the city in a warm embrace. It was the dawn of the day of Seijuro's departure, and from that day forward, Seijuro would begin his travels around the world.

The second the sunlight began pouring through his window, Seijuro sleepily cracked his eyes open. He blinked and waited for his vision to clear before he sat up in bed and stretched. Then, rolling off his bed and trudging to the bathroom, he threw some water over his face and dried himself off with a towel. Putting the towel away, he caught his reflection in the mirror above the sink and stared at it for quite a while. So, this was what thirteen was like. He didn't look any different, he didn't feel any different, and, with some form of regret, he painfully noted that he hadn't grown any taller either. No matter. He had more important things to attend to at the moment. So after he had taken care of his usual morning routine, he went back to his room to change into his travel clothes. As soon as that was done, he was ready, and he decided to pass some time by taking a walk around the palace. So he left his room and quietly shut the door.

His steps were silent, and slow, eyes surveying every door, every hallway and every pillar in his home. Since it was only sunrise, barely anyone was awake at this time, and the only sound was his footsteps echoing through the halls. As he walked, he hadn't realise what a significant weight had been taken off his shoulders. For as long as he could remember, he always had the dread of education and training sessions to endure all day, his only refuge being his healing sessions near the end of the day. But at that moment, he realised he no longer had those obligations to attend to. He no longer had to wake up every morning and leave in a hurry to meet up with his instructors. He no longer had to sit for hours on end in a hard chair, writing to no end about various topics as his tutors educated him in the ways of ruling a kingdom. No longer did he stare out the window, wondering when the lesson would finish so he could be with his mother and Reo. It was all over. It was all done. And for the first time in years, Seijuro had never felt so free.

It was almost a luxury to be able to stroll around the palace grounds so aimlessly. It was exciting in a way since he himself was still learning new things about the palace every day. The architectural designs on the pillars, the number of crystals that hung from the chandelier in the event hall, the various knick-knacks, and photos on the shelf above the fireplace that he always glazed over on the way to lessons. It was nice to properly familiarize himself with the house he's been living in for over a decade since all he knew was a study desk.

His stroll led him to the stables, where he went to Yukimaru, who had just recently woken up. He perked up happily in Seijuro's direction and went over to the door of his stall, where he poked his head out for Seijuro to pet.

"Good morning, Yukimaru," he said. "Sleep well did you?"

Yukimaru snorted in reply. Seijuro put a hand in his pocket and revealed three sugar cubes that he managed to get from the kitchen. Holding his hand out to his pet, he watched as Yukimaru sniffed the cubes and then immediately put them in his mouth, nudging his head on the side of his owner's face as Seijuro let out a small laugh.

"Just a little treat for today, since I am going after all."

Yukimaru paused for a second, before backing into his stall and digging through his hay. Seijuro quirked a brow.

"What on earth are you doing?"

His reindeer snorted again as if to tell him to wait, so Seijuro just stood and stared. After what Seijuro imagined being around thirty seconds, Yukimaru was nudging a round-looking object on the floor towards the door to his stall with his nose. He nudged it right past the crack under the stall door, and Seijuro looked down at the object as it rolled to his feet. It was a red apple.

"Hmm? Is this for me?"

He looked back up at Yukimaru, who was eyeing him expectantly. Seijuro smiled and picked up the apple from the ground giving his furry companion a grateful smile.

"Thank you for the present," he said, stroking his head. "It was very thoughtful of you."

Yukimaru grunted, but then his ears pricked and his head was turned towards the entrance of the stable, his stance alert. Before Seijuro could ask him what the matter was, he heard someone.

"Prince Seijuro."

Seijuro mimicked his pet's movements and turned his head to the entrance as well, his eyes falling upon one of the butlers employed in his house. He nodded his head in greeting.

"Shimizu-san, good morning."

"Good morning. And happy birthday, Prince Seijuro."

"My many thanks," Seijuro said, eyes softening as he acknowledged his sincerity. "Is there something you needed me for?"

"Actually yes," the man said. "You have a visitor."

Just as he said that, Reo's head popped out from behind the butler.

"Morning, Sei-chan!"

Seijuro's eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Reo, I've been waiting for you."

The butler bowed and excused himself, walking back into the palace. When he was gone, Seijuro looked back at Reo.

"Let's take a walk shall we?"

…

They ended up taking a walk back into the palace and strolling around the house like Seijuro had done earlier that morning, but he didn't mind at all. He was just content to be around company.

"So, how does it feel now that you're a teenager, Sei-chan?" Seijuro sighed in amused exasperation.

"Absolutely no different, I'm afraid. Although it's not bad, I suppose. I did get a present from Yukimaru," he said, holding up the apple for Reo to see. Reo pouted.

"Aw, that's no fair," he said. "I wanted to be the first one to give you a present."

Seijuro stopped in his tracks.

"You got me something?"

"Of course I did!" Reo cried as if he was appalled by the concept of Seijuro thinking he didn't bring him something. "I couldn't possibly give you nothing on your birthday." Seijuro was still slightly surprised.

"You didn't have to…" Reo sighed.

"Still don't get it, huh? I'm doing this for you because I want to. Here, close your eyes." Seijuro did as he was told and closed his eyes, holding out his open hands to Reo. There was the ruffle of fabric, which Seijuro assumed to be Reo reaching into his coat pocket, and then he felt something being placed around his head.

"Okay. You can open your eyes now, Sei-chan."

Seijuro cracked his eyes open and looked down at his chest. Hanging from it was a necklace. It was a long, thin, black band with a singular charm hanging from the middle. A black teardrop-shaped charm with a white dot in its centre.

"The yin symbol…"

"Yeah! Pretty, isn't it? And look at this." He pulled another necklace out of his pocket, which was the exact same as Seijuro's, except the charm was a white teardrop-shaped charm with a black dot in its centre.

"See?" said Reo. "Now I have yang symbol, and you have the yang symbol. That way when we come together…" he took the charm of his necklace and slid it next to Seijuro's charm, forming the complete yin yang symbol. "It shows that we are one. Cool, right?"

Seijuro was always amazed at how Reo could say the most amazing things without even knowing. One of the many perks of being his best friend. He smiled, admiring the way it looked on him.

"I think it's a lovely present. Thank you, Reo." Reo laughed.

"It's the least I could do," he said.

"Would you like to sit somewhere? We could sit outside on my balcony."

"Sounds perfect."

…

The two made the walk back to Seijuro's bedroom and walked towards the outside balcony, sliding the door open. Then, they leaned onto the elegant metal railing, looking out toward the sky.

"The sky is beautiful," said Reo.

"I agree," Seijuro replied. "It's especially nice at dawn and dusk when you can see the sun rise and set on the horizon."

"It must be so lucky to have this view every day."

"Reo, you say this every time you come here," Akashi laughed. "You've been on this balcony so often it might as well be yours."

"Touché."

They went back to watching the sunrise.

"Sei-chan."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to miss being in the Northern Water Tribe?"

Seijuro glanced at Reo, who was still looking at the sky. He shrugged.

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "Most of my life has just been education, so I can't really say I've been living my life to the fullest here."

"Oh…"

Seijuro looked back at the sky with a smile.

"But if there's one thing I will miss, it's the time I spent with my mother and you. If it wasn't for you two, I probably wouldn't have a single shred of happiness in my childhood."

"I'm glad to have been there for you then," said Reo. "Being your best friend will always be my pleasure. I don't think I've spent more time with anyone else in the tribe."

"Then are you sure you'll be alright without me? Since I do take up most of your schedule after all…"

"I'll try not to cry myself to sleep at night from the lack of your presence." They both laughed, and whatever tension had set in at the heavy topic of the day ahead easily melted away.

Unbeknownst to them, Shiori had entered Seijuro's room and stood by the entrance of the balcony, watching the two with a fond but sad smile. She always loved watching the two of them just laughing and smiling together, like children should be. It was such a shame that they had to be separated, but it's good that the both of them were taking it well. Those are my boys alright, she thought.

"Is it alright if I join you?"

Seijuro and Reo turned around and were surprised to find Shiori approaching them. Seijuro nodded his head.

"Of course you can join us," he said. "Good morning, mother."

"Good morning to you both. And Seijuro…" She lifted up her hand and ran it through his hair. "Happy Birthday dear." Seijuro sighed in contentment.

"Thank you, mother."

Shiori looked down and noticed the yin symbol hanging around Seijuro's neck. She reached down and held it delicately between her fingers.

"What a beautiful necklace. Where did you get it from, Seijuro?" He looks down at the charm.

"Oh this," he said. "Reo got it for me for my birthday. Reo has the yan necklace, so when we put them together, it completes the symbol. Look."

He went over to Reo and held out his necklace charm. Reo took his own out and they joined them together to show Shiori how it worked, making her laugh at their enthusiasm.

"I think it's a darling present. Incidentally enough, I was looking for you. I have something for you as well." Seijuro blinked.

"You do?" he said. "What is it?"

Shiori revealed the hand she was hiding behind her back and showed the two what she was holding in it. It was a dark brown leather skin. On it was an intricate wave-like design on it made from beads of various shades of blue that crisscrossed from one end to the other. Seijuro's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is…"

"Well," said Shiori "I can't forget how many times you were telling me that you needed a new water pouch, so for the occasion, I made one myself." Seijuro took the water pouch and examined it. He carefully traced a finger along the beaded pattern.

"It's pretty," he said in awe, still taking the time to look at all of the detail. "And you made this?"

"That I did," Shiori said in satisfaction. "It's the very least I could do for the birthday boy." Seijuro laughed lightly and, on impulse, wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Thank you for the gift, mother. I love it." Shiori enveloped him in her arms and closed her eyes.

"You're very welcome."

It was as he stood there, being held by his mother when the realisation finally hit him. This would be the last time he'd see her until who knows when. The last time he'd see her face. The last time he'd throw his arms around her. The last time he'd feel the contact of her warm body. The last time he'd hear her heartbeat against his ear. The last time her unique scent would linger in his nose as her very being tantalised all five of his senses. He suddenly felt strange. Emotions that he couldn't identify washed over him. They were so powerful, so profuse, that it overwhelmed him and took him off guard. He didn't notice when his grip on the fabric of his mother's clothes got tighter, he didn't notice when his face slowly transitioned from happy to sombre, and he didn't know why his vision became blurred until he blinked; and Reo, who was watching him, suddenly took on an expression of concern, and he was at his side in less than a heartbeat.

"Sei-chan, what's wrong?"

Shiori gazed down at Seijuro, trails of moisture leading from his eyes down to his cheeks. She cupped his face in her hands and tilted it upwards to look at him properly, a comforting smile on her face.

"Seijuro, what's the matter, dear?"

"I…"

Seijuro could barely utter a sound. He was still in shock at what was happening. Akashi Seijuro, as in the Akashi Seijuro, the only son of Masaomi and Shiori, and the prince of the Northern Water Tribe, was crying. It was such a strange and foreign feeling that he hadn't experienced since he was a very small child. The stinging of the eyes, the burning feeling in the chest, that sensation that made one think that something was permanently lodged in the back of their throat, these alien emotions were something he was no longer familiar with. What was it? Frustration? Sadness? Loneliness? What was this horrible feeling that made his heart ache so much?

He tried again to get his words out, but nothing came. He stood there with his lips parted, trying and failing to speak. He didn't know what was wrong, and he didn't know why he was crying. All he knew is that he hated the feeling of it. His mother gently began wiping his tears away, and even by that point he still didn't say anything. He felt weak, pathetic, and vulnerable. He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. When he finally did, he opened his mouth to speak.

"I don't know what's wrong with me entirely," he said, trying his best to talk without his voice breaking. "I just…" his breath hitched. "I'm going to miss you. The both of you. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do without you." His mother wrapped her arms around him again and held him close.

"I know, I know. It's going to be okay, Seijuro. You're smart and strong, and you excel in everything you do. You can handle the world out there. I know you can."

These words alone were almost enough to make him cry again, the tenderness in her voice made his lips tremble. He knew if he spoke he'd break down, so he just nodded as he took in her words of praise, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. Reo was comforting him as well, Seijuro could feel his hand run up and down his back. He didn't know what came over him in such a short space of time for him to be acting this way. Thirteen years of bottled up emotions all being released in the span of two minutes. What a day this had been already, and the sun had only risen a couple hours ago. He didn't feel like talking at the moment, and his mother was okay with that, allowing him all the time he needed to be able to even out his breathing, keeping him close in her embrace. When his breathing did slow down, he pulled away, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt.

"No, wait," he said. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be acting this way on such an important day. I really shouldn't be making this harder than it needs to be."

"What are you on about Sei-chan?" Reo exclaimed. "It's normal to feel sad when you're saying goodbye. There's nothing wrong with that." Seijuro gazed at his friend.

"How are you so calm and sure of yourself?" he asked. "Why is it that you're not sad?" Reo's eyes shifted to the floor.

"Of course I'm sad," Reo said. "And of course I'll miss you just as much as you miss me. But I know that you'll come back, so it's not like you're leaving forever, right?" Seijuro nodded.

"Yes, I know."

"Reo is right, you know."

Seijuro turned to face his mother, who still had the warm gentle smile of her face.

"After all, nothing is permanent. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes…"

"And this won't be the last time you see us, right?"

"Yes…"

"So you don't need to worry at all," Shiori said. "We might not be there with you in person, but we'll be with you in spirit. You remember that dear."

Why was it that whatever his mother said, he couldn't help but agree with? It was something about her, the way she looked at him, the way she spoke, it was all a mystery to Seijuro how she could turn a situation around with just a few simple words. Not to mention Reo, who might as well be his family at this point. He will truly miss both of them. And like his mother said, the journey isn't something to fear. He looked down at his necklace and water pouch thoughtfully.

"I suppose I'll have these to remember you two by for the time being," he said. "That's enough for me."

"Now, smile."

"Eh?"

He scrunched his face in confusion as he stared at his mother.

"You want me to smile?" he asked.

"Of course," she said. "I won't be satisfied until I see you smiling. Out of everyone here, your happiness is most important. So go on, smile for me."

Seijuro offered her a small gentle smile, but Reo was having none of that.

"You call that a smile, Sei-chan?" he said, sounding dramatically appalled. "You're not even showing your teeth! At least make it bigger for your mother." Seijuro raised an eyebrow.

"Which mother, her or you?"

He heard someone stifle their laughter and looked back at his mother to find her covering her mouth with her hand. Suddenly looking at her laughing face made something bubble up in his throat, and soon he was laughing with her. Reo looked on as he admired this rare sight. Seijuro laughing. Not just the small chuckles he'd let out every now again, but a proper, genuine, unrestricted laugh. It barely happened when they were in his house, Seijuro hesitant to let out even the slightest sound in his father's vicinity. But he was glad someone like his mother existed, to take the weight off his shoulders when he needed to. It made moments like these truly enjoyable. Unfortunately, these moments couldn't last forever, as the laughter abruptly stopped when they heard a knock on the balcony door. They turned around and saw a maid standing at the entrance.

"Prince Seijuro, Queen Shiori, and company," she said, nodding her head at Reo. "King Masaomi is waiting for you at the dock."

Seijuro immediately tensed at the thought of the dock. That was where he'd be going to take the boat out of the tribe. According to what he's learned about the Avatar in the years after he found out, he has to learn the other elements in order of water, earth, fire and air. Well, water was already ticked off the list, so the next would be earth, meaning his next stop would be the Earth Kingdom. Ba Sing Se was where he'd be doing his training for that. It'd be such a big step from the ice and snow he grew up around, but he remembered that there was nothing to fear. He took a deep breath and steeled himself for what was about to come, and nodded at the maid.

"Of course." As he made his way to exit the balcony area, he felt Reo's hand rest on his shoulder and his mother's hand slip into his. He smiled at them in gratitude and faced forward as the three of them walked out, on their way to meet his awaiting departure at the dock.

~O~

When the Seijuro arrived at the dock along with his mother and Reo, he realized it was not just his father waiting for him. Hundreds of people from his tribe had crowded in and around the dock. Some people even had cameras. That was an unusual sight for him. Had he been any other person, someone who didn't live under the surveillance of the public eye, he would have been overwhelmed. But not in this instant. The light squeeze of his hand by his mother was enough of a message. There was nothing to fear. It was going to be fine. He took a deep breath and made his way straight toward his father, who was waiting near the edge of the dock next to their butler, Shimizu. His father turned his head to them when he saw them arriving and he acknowledged their presence.

"Seijuro."

"Father."

Shiori and Reo stood by Masaomi as he addressed his son, watching their exchange go on.

"Are you prepared for your journey?" Seijuro nodded.

"Yes, father. I am ready."

"Then there should be nothing more to be said." He gestured to the large boat floating by the dock. "From here you shall travel to Ba Sing Se to master Earthbending. From my various resources, I have made sure that your Masters are the best of the best. True prodigies. You shall follow their instructions carefully, and excel as an Akashi should."

"Yes, father."

His father's mysterious brown eyes met with his fiery red.

"It is time for you to be on your way. Shiori, Reo…" he moved aside for his wife and his son's friend so they may say their goodbyes to him. Seijuro turned to Reo first and enveloped him in a tight hug. Reo was taken aback, but returned the hug nonetheless, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

"I could come if you wanted," he whispered. Seijuro smiled bitterly.

"You know he wouldn't allow it," said Seijuro, Reo already getting the message of who the 'he' was that he was referring to. "But don't worry. I'll send letters around to tell you how I'm doing. Don't forget to send some back." Reo pulled back and grinned.

"You can count on me, Sei-chan."

When he parted with Reo, he turned to his mother next. She cupped his face in her hands and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodbye, Seijuro," she said. "Please be careful out there." Seijuro nodded.

"I will, mother."

He nodded towards his father, who nodded back, and he slowly made his way onto the platform on the ship, slinging the water pouch over his shoulder. The entire Water Tribe was cheering as they saw their prince board the ship, bowing in respect for the royal family. Soon, Seijuro was on the deck leaning over the edge of the boat, and that was when Masaomi gave the signal to the captain of the ship to go. The boat began to move, and his whole tribe was waving him off. As the boat pulled further and further away from the dock, he spotted his mother and Reo waving to him from the dock. Seijuro waved back, and continued to wave until he could wave no more, the distance between the boat and the land growing, and Seijuro watching as they became nothing but a blur in the distance. When they were out of sight, Seijuro sighed as he looked at the brightening horizon as the ship continued on to the Earth Kingdom. Destination: Ba Sing Se.

* * *

 **And done! I hope you liked it. As a heads up after tomorrow I'm gonna be without a laptop till late Saturday so there's gonna be a gap with my posting. But aside from that, I'm now all yours for the rest of summer until the end of September, so yeah. Anyway, until my next update, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	5. New arrivals

**So... It's been like four months...**

 **I am so sorry (HAHA) I'm an actual piece of trash. I was only away for so long because I had to figure out where I was actually going with this story. I've now got a clear idea, so I can now continue without too much delay.**

 **To the guest who reviewed in the last chapter: Thank you for pointing that out. I always get them mixed up so half the time I don't know my yin from my yang and I get so angry. But yeah I fixed the mistake a few weeks ago, so now that it out of the way. If I do make a mistake in the future though, feel free to tell me so I can fix it! And thank you for the review!**

 **Now that that's out of the way, I apologize, but this chapter is relatively short because I'm setting it up for the chapter after this one. But yeah. That all I have to say. Now without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

New arrivals

It had been some time since the departure from the capital city of the Northern Water Tribe. The boat was making its way to the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. It was a non-stop journey, so at most they'd been sailing for almost a straight week. They were almost to the tip of the Earth Kingdom. In the meantime, while the captain of the ship set a course for land, Seijuro was left alone to his thoughts.

It was deadly quiet. That's what he was thinking as he lay in bed in his room below deck. It was usually quiet at home as well, but this type of silence was strange and foreign to him. The atmosphere had nothing tense or hostile about it, yet he was filled with anxiety. Why?

Perhaps it was because of what was to come, but he couldn't shake off this feeling, and the longer he thought about it the longer he lay awake. Eventually, he couldn't take it anymore and decided to go above deck.

The boat was quiet as well. Despite the fact that he wasn't the only one on board, not even the pleasant chatter of the rest of the crew could be heard. As he finally emerged from down below, the salty smell of the sea pulled him closer, and soon he was leaning out on the ledge, watching as the waves swished this way and that way. The sound immediately calmed him down, and it was only when he had fully calmed himself when he realized how on edge he was before. The craziest thing was, he had no idea why he was on edge in the first place.

As he stood out there near the edge of the boat, he thought of what he had left behind. He was born and raised in the Northern Water Tribe for thirteen years. Walking through the city and his typical daily routines were all he knew. He had been trained in the mastery of Waterbending and educated in the ways of royalty for as long as he could remember. So in reality, when he looked back at his life, he wasn't leaving behind much. But when he thought of the people he left behind, such as Reo, and his mother, it was more than enough reason to wish he never left. And yet, even if he stayed, the drawbacks would greatly outweigh the merits. Even if he did have his mother, even if he did have Reo, he would still be subject to sacrificing so much of his freedom for his happiness. If he had stayed, his time with his friend and mother would have eventually come to an end either way. Seijuro had already mastered healing, so once Reo had mastered healing, he would have no reason to visit anymore, and his father would see his friend as nothing more than a hindrance to Seijuro's progress. And his mother can't teach him anything else.

No, he shouldn't bring himself down with his thinking. It's better that he left when he had the chance before his last sliver of freedom was robbed from him as well. Born as royalty, Seijuro felt like he missed out on many things that he could have had if he were a normal citizen. Constantly being in the view of the public eye, he always had to be the embodiment of perfection. Even though he could relax around his mother and Reo, there was still a part of him that was afraid to ease up completely, since his father was always close by. He couldn't experience things that he could have as a normal child. He never did normal child things such as do chores or play games. He didn't even remember the last time he had more than a day to himself. Probably before the age of three, most likely. He often told Reo how much he envied his normal life, in which Reo would always laugh and tell him that his life was nothing compared to the extravagant life of Prince Akashi Seijuro. Of course, it was just banter, since his friend was well aware of the burden he carried as someone of high status.

Oh great, he was bringing himself down again.

Trying to get any and all thoughts of home out of his mind, he focused his attention toward his newfound task: mastering all four elements and becoming a realized Avatar. Apparently, he had to master them in the order of the Avatar cycle, so the first element to master would be earth. This was why they were on their way to Ba Sing Se, to be taught by the masters that his father mentioned before he left. Seijuro would have at least expected to find a master himself, but it seemed that his father had been doing his research long before that fateful dinner conversation, so when he arrived in Ba Sing Se, he wouldn't be doing what his father would most definitely deem as "wasting valuable time". Earth was something that was a new concept to Seijuro, considering the fact that he's been surrounded by water, ice, and snow his whole life. And he had never been out of the capital city. So he wondered what the Earth Kingdom city looked like. Well, he's of course seen pictures, but pictures are nothing like the real thing. Being sent away from home left a slightly bitter taste in his mouth, but he's always wanted to go to places like the Earth Kingdom to see their sights, to hear their sounds and to breathe their air. Knowing that he was going to get an opportunity to set foot on foreign land excited him. What would the people be like? Did they eat different food? What did his masters look like?

All these questions that flooded his mind suddenly made him remember what his mother said.

" _This not just about you becoming a realized Avatar. This is about interacting with the world and seeing sights you've never seen before."_

He now realized what she meant. He's spent all his time worrying about the weight on his shoulders when he forgot to see the good in this journey he was about to take. What's done is done, and whether he liked it or not that boat was going to arrive in the Earth Kingdom by morning. He should stop worrying about the task he had been assigned with, and he should begin to take a more positive approach to his thinking. That was the only way he could survive here on out.

Feeling much better than before, he decided that he could go back to his room and rest. So taking one look up at the moon, he turned around and headed below deck and into his room, where he laid back in bed and was finally able to close his eyes.

~O~

By the time he woke up, he had emerged from below deck just in time to see the boat pulling into a dock. The sound of chatter drew him to the edge of the boat to watch as the large vessel finally came to a stop in the water. One of the crew members approached him once the boat did stop.

"Prince Seijuro, we have arrived."

He turned to the man and nodded.

"Very well," he said and followed the crew member off the boat.

Stepping off the boat with nothing on his person except for a small bag, his necklace, and his water pouch, Seijuro looked around at where they had landed. It was a small docking area, busy with people running around holding bags and passports, getting ready to board ferries or in some cases, step off of one. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and shrugged off the coat he had on. He had never been out of the Northern Water Tribe, and so the warm temperature around him was such an alien feeling. It felt nice to look at a clear sky and bask in the sunshine.

Eyeing everyone's clothes, Seijuro frowned, realizing that he felt quite inappropriately dressed. Everyone in his vicinity and beyond was wearing green. Green shirts, green trousers, green dresses, green shoes, too many green things to think about, all in several different shades. One of the things Seijuro hated was standing out so drastically, yet here he was, a Waterbender in the Earth Kingdom; a.k.a., the only one wearing blue. He got a few stares because he obviously wasn't following the color scheme, but for the most part, no one seemed to care, for which he was glad. No one seemed to know who he was either, so that was good as well. At the very least, no one was bowing to him like everyone in the Northern Water Tribe always did (except Reo, he mused).

There was still one more leg of the journey that Seijuro had to complete. He had to go to the monorail station and catch a monorail into Ba Sing Se. Only then could he call his journey complete. There was still so much more to see, so much more to do, he wondered if he had time to do it all. He was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't even notice when the captain of the boat came up behind him and clapped him on the back.

"So? How is it for first impressions, Prince Seijuro?"

"Well, it sure is different," Seijuro commented. "It's nothing like back home."

"Yeah? I bet you've never seen a building that's not made out of ice before, right?"

"You would be correct in saying that. Are they any better?"

"Well, if you try and lick it, your tongue doesn't get stuck there. Anyway, we should get going. The station is still a bit away from here."

"Of course."

The captain waved off to the rest of his crew to watch the boat while he was gone. Since they weren't coming to the train station, Seijuro said his goodbyes to the crew, the men wishing him luck on his journey before he trailed after the captain.

Continuing the rest of the journey, the captain and Seijuro were walking side by side. Seijuro was taking in the scenery around him. For the first time in his life, he wasn't surrounded by ice and snow. It felt amazing, to be able to feel the sun beating down on his head and the back of his neck as he continued walking, to be able to feel the pleasant gentle breeze that rolled by, to not look up and constantly see snow clouds. It was refreshing, and Seijuro suddenly wished that he had gone with his father on some of his business trips out of the tribe. But now he gets to experience this type of amazing weather every day. The captain caught Seijuro's small smile as they walked and let out a chuckle.

"Enjoying the weather, Prince Seijuro?"

"It's lovely," Seijuro said, sounding somewhat peaceful. "I've never gone outside without a coat before."

"It takes a lot of weight off your body, doesn't it? What about the sand under your feet? Is it weird to walk on that?" Seijuro bent down and scooped up a bit of sand in one hand.

"It's kind of loose and shifty," he observed, letting it slip past his fingers. "While snow tends to stick, this is quite the opposite. It's not nearly as slippery either. It has a smooth texture, as well. I like it."

"I think you'll get used to the Earth Kingdom in no time then!" the captain laughed.

"Actually, captain, about the Earth Kingdom, may I ask something?"

"Sure, fire away."

"About these Earthbending masters I'm supposed to meet, do you know anything about them?" It was silent for a moment as the captain pondered the answer to this question.

"Your father hasn't told me much," the captain admitted. "I only managed to ask the bare minimum before he dashed off on me, but he did say that they were the best in the kingdom." Seijuro raised his eyebrows.

"The best?" he repeated. "What do they look like?"

"I didn't get to that part, I'm afraid," said the captain. "But I also heard that they were young prodigies, the youngest ever to ever to fully master Earthbending and its various forms."

"The youngest ever, huh? How old are they?"

"Hmm…your father didn't say. But of course, you can always find out when you get there. Ah, speaking of getting to places, it seems like we've arrived."

Seijuro looked ahead at the sight before them and saw the large monorail station. Inside the monorail station was the several monorails there to transport them to and from Ba Sing Se. There were more people crowding the station than there ever were crowding the dock. The captain whistled.

"Look at all the people here," he said, his expression slightly impressed. "You never see it get this busy around the dock in the North Pole."

"I agree," said Seijuro. "But I'll be able to manage." Suddenly, the two heard a voice from an overhead speaker.

' _The 10:30 monorail to Ba Sing Se is now arriving. Please step back from the platform as it approaches._ ' The captain blinked.

"Oh, that would be the monorail you're meant to get on."

"So it seems," said Seijuro. "In that case, I'll be off." The captain turned to face Seijuro and extended his hand.

"It was a pleasure taking you this far, Prince Seijuro. I wish you the best of luck on your travels." Seijuro smiled at the man and shook his offered hand.

"Thank you. Tell my mother and father that I got here safely."

"Will do."

A moment later, the monorail pulled into the station, and the captain lightly nudged him in the direction of the stopping monorail. Seijuro looked one more time at the captain before he walked over to the opening door and entered the monorail. A few more people entered the monorail as well. Seijuro took a seat next to the window and looked out. The monorail slowly began to pull away from the station, and the captain was waving to him from the platform. Seijuro grinned and waved back, watching as the man disappeared from his sight. When they had fully pulled away from the station, the redheaded boy sighed and looked ahead.

 _Now then, on to the first leg of my journey._

* * *

 **And finished! I promise not to be out for so long the next time I update. But if I am, I apologize in advance. Until then, you know what to do...**

 **Read and review please!**


	6. Welcome to the city

**Hello! I am back with an update! Thank you to whoever was waiting patiently. I'm so glad I managed not to let 4 months pass by before putting up another chapter.**

 **To DGM-medieval:** **Puisque votre examen était en français, je ferai de mon mieux pour essayer de traduire ce message correctement afin que vous puissiez le lire. Je voudrais vous remercier d'avoir laissé un commentaire sur mon histoire, je l'apprécie vraiment. Aussi je suis heureux que vous appréciez l'intrigue jusqu'ici! Je savais que la plupart des gens auraient prévu Akashi d'être de la nation de feu, mais la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas sera clairement dans les chapitres futurs. Jusque-là, j'espère que vous me donnerez votre soutien!**

 **Now, without further ado...**

 **Please enjoy!**

* * *

Welcome to the city

"You are now arriving in Ba Sing Se. Please take all belongings with you as you leave the monorail."

Seijuro stepped off the platform of the monorail and watched it leave the station before looking ahead. He had finally arrived in the great city of Ba Sing Se, the largest city in the Earth Kingdom. The station was teeming with life, more people dressed in green running here and there with their belongings. As Seijuro surveyed the area, he realized it was even busier than before. He must have come on a peak travel day because it was so crowded he could barely make it out of the station. Side-stepping strangers and avoiding treading on the tail of someone's cat, the redheaded prince attempted to ease his way through the large mass of people, going towards the exit of the station when someone rammed into him from behind, making him stumble forward a few steps. He looked behind him and saw a man carrying two bags just brushing past.

"Watch out kid," he said before disappearing into the crowd once more. Seijuro blinked. He wasn't necessarily angry, but he did realize that that was the first time someone had ever called him by the name 'kid'. While it wasn't necessarily the ideal name he'd like to be dubbed with, it was definitely less stuffy than 'Prince Seijuro' or 'Your Royal Highness' so he was fine with it. Not to mention that anyone who did so much as to _touch_ Seijuro would fall to their knees kowtowing in apology and begging for mercy. From this one brief interaction Seijuro shared with this stranger, he could already tell that what he was going to be going through in this city would be much different to what he was normally used to.

 _And that's not bad at all,_ he thought with a smile, finally finding the exit and leaving the monorail station.

~O~

Arriving in the area he was meant to be in, Seijuro finally took the time to inspect all the buildings. Everything was made from stone and metal. He was currently in the upper ring, where mostly middle class people and above lived. Seijuro could easily tell these people were wealthy judging by the clothes they wore and the houses they lived in. Not to mention that the area was very clean and the buildings incorporated very modern designs. He walked around for a bit, looking for the place where he was supposed to find these Earthbending masters. The captain gave him the scribbled address on a piece of parchment, but where was he meant to go anyway? He had no idea how to get around in this city. It was much bigger than the capital city back at home. It almost made him feel overwhelmed at how enormous Ba Sing Se really was.

Just as he was trying to decipher the street signs, sudden cheering made him stop in his tracks and turn his attention to the sound, which was coming from a few streets over. He backtracked and turned a corner, looking left and right to find out where the cheering was coming from before his eyes fell upon a large crowd that was gathered around something. He padded over and wormed his way to the front with a barely audible 'Excuse me' or 'My apologies' and finally saw what everyone was staring at. It was three street performers throwing around juggling pins. Everyone clapped and cheered as they did several tricks, such as juggling them behind their backs, juggling them between each other, or tossing one expertly onto their heads and balancing it as they continued to juggle the rest of the pins. Seijuro was quite enthralled. He had never seen a street performer before. Because the area he lived in was so high class, there were never any performers out in the capital city to see. They didn't even have streets to perform on. Just snow and ice. Seijuro could think of several things that could go wrong if someone were to juggle on the ice. When he looked away from the performance, he happened to see another large group of people some distance away watching another performance. Curiosity piqued, he left the performance he was watching in favor of seeing what the second group of people was looking at.

When he got there, he went to the front once more and saw the most peculiar looking creature he had ever laid his eyes on. It was giant, brown, furry and it had a bill-shaped mouth with razor-sharp teeth. The creature was standing on its hind legs and doing a strange dance to a beat that a boy who looked to be in his early teenage years with short brown hair and green eyes was playing next to it on a drum, children and adults alike laughing and clapping at the peculiar animal swishing its tail and swaying from side to side on the beat. Seijuro had never seen anything like this animal. It looked like the type of animal that probably shouldn't exist. It just looked so…odd. So odd that Seijuro spent the whole time merely staring at the animal's features rather than actually paying attention to its performance. By the time it was done and people gave another round of applause before leaving some money in the hat on the ground and scattering in different directions, Seijuro blinked himself out of his trance and decided that he should probably get back to looking for the address, only to realize that when he looked around, he had no idea where he was anymore. For the first time in his thirteen years of life, the regal, almighty Akashi Seijuro…was lost. He was now beginning to fret a little. He didn't have the slightest clue where he was supposed to go, and he knew nobody here to guide him. Realizing he had no options, he sighed and let his shoulders slump, mentally kicking himself for allowing himself to get so distracted.

"Hey. You're not from around here, are you?"

Seijuro turned around and saw the boy who was playing the drums looking over at him. The redheaded prince shook his head warily.

"No… I'm not," Seijuro said slowly. "I suppose it's really easy to tell.

"I'll say," the boy said with a short laugh. He walked over to Seijuro and inspected his clothing.

"All blue, eh?" he observed. "You live in the Water Tribe?" The boy nodded.

"You would be correct in saying that."

"Huh, you're quite the foreigner. Name's Zhèng Liang. Just call me Liang. I perform here on the streets from time to time. What's yours?" he asked, looking expectantly over at Seijuro.

"My name is Seijuro," he replied, deliberately leaving out his family name in case he would figure out who he was. "It's nice to meet you." The strange animal who was standing a few meters away suddenly took interest in their conversation and began inching closer to inspect the stranger, first ambling forward on all fours but then standing back up on its hind legs, towering over Seijuro with a curious expression. Seijuro instinctively tried to back up, his hand already reaching down to grab some water from his pouch, but Liang stopped him.

"No, it's okay, don't be afraid," he said. "Ling-Ling won't bite."

' _The thing has a name?'_ is what Seijuro almost blurted out, but he held his tongue and looked up at the giant beast.

"Um, Liang," Seijuro began. "What exactly _is_ this animal?" The boy clapped his back as he gestured to the creature.

" _That_ , my friend, is a Platypus-bear."

"A what?"

"A Platypus-bear. You've never seen one?" Never heard of one was more like it. This was a new one on him. He would definitely tell Reo and his mother about it the next time he got to a telephone.

"No, this is a first for me," Seijuro said. He held out a hand, extending his palm to the animal. The Platypus-bear sniffed at it, and then, before deeming it was safe, licked it a few times. Seijuro smiled and pet the Platypus-bear, rubbing its head for several seconds, laughing when it opened its bill-shaped mouth and let out a noise of satisfaction.

"So kid, what brings you around these parts? What would a person from the Northern Water Tribe such as yourself be doing here in Ba Sing Se?"

"I've…come to live here with some Earthbending teachers that my father knows," Seijuro said. The boy didn't seem to perceive anything important from his answer, for which Seijuro was glad.

"I see," said Liang. "They friends of yours?"

"I haven't met them yet," Seijuro responded. "I am to go to their home and meet them. I was on my way there just now actually. However…" he looked away in mild shame. "I steered off-course because I got distracted by your performance, and now I'm lost." The boy laughed aloud, amused by Seijuro's answer.

"I'm glad my performance was that good for you then!" he said at last. "Tough luck on being lost, though. But I know this area pretty well, so I could probably take you where you need to be." Seijuro bowed to the older teen in thanks.

"I'd greatly appreciate your assistance."

…

After a few minutes of trying to find their way back to where Seijuro had started from originally, the two of them (with Ling-Ling trailing behind) finally began to make some progress when Seijuro began recognizing buildings that he had passed by. Liang heaved out a sigh.

"Okay, this is where you started from, right?" he said. "If you show me the address then I could probably lead you to the place you're looking for."

"Of course," said Seijuro. "Allow me to show you the address." He handed the parchment over to Liang. When Liang began to read it, however, his facial expression went from one of nonchalance to one of confusion. Seijuro's brows furrowed at his sudden change.

"What's wrong?" he asked the older teen. Liang didn't answer in favor of looking back at Seijuro.

"You've got crazy connections, kid," he said in awe. "I'm surprised your father knows who lives in this house. When you said Earthbending teachers, I didn't think you meant the youngest and most gifted prodigies in the Earth Kingdom! How come you can live with them just like that?"

"What do you mean 'just like that'?" Seijuro said back. "Are there rules about who gets to live with them?"

"Exactly! These prodigies won't just let anyone into their presence. They're pretty secluded, so they don't let just _anyone_ into their house. Especially if it's to learn Earthbending. They reject anyone who they deem to be a waste of their time, which is basically everyone. You must be pretty special if you're living with them without them evaluating you first." Seijuro fell silent for a moment.

"I suppose so," he said. "Do you know anything about them yourself, Liang?" The boy shook his head.

"Nah, those guys are quite a mystery," he said. "I don't think anyone knows much about them. Ah. Speaking of which, I think we're here."

Seijuro and Liang both looked up to the two-story house with green shingles and gold ornaments decorating the front of the house. There were also several different flower species growing in bushes outside of the home. Since the plants looked well taken care of and the décor looked expensive, Seijuro assumed that whoever decorated this house had A: time, B: money, and C: good taste. He was beginning to wonder what the inside of the house looked like. Before he could think on it any longer, Liang clapped him on the back.

"Well, I should probably skedaddle, since I don't think those guys would appreciate seeing an outsider at the door. I live and perform around here, so we'll probably see each other often."

"Alright," said Seijuro. "Goodbye, Liang. Thank you for showing me the way."

"No problem. Goodbye and good luck!"

With that, Liang waved and walked away, disappearing after turning a corner into another street with the Platypus-bear following behind. When Liang vanished from sight, Seijuro turned back to the door. This was it. This was the day he would meet his Earthbending teachers that he will be learning under. He took a deep breath to steady his heartbeat.

 _Well, here goes nothing._

He grabbed the gold knocker and hit it on the door three times and waited. It did not take long before he heard quick footsteps, and suddenly the door opened, revealing a tall bespectacled boy. He scrutinized the strange character in front of him, humming in thought when he recognized who it was.

"You must be Akashi Seijuro, nanodayo," he said. "Come in. I was just having tea in the garden."

Seijuro nodded slowly and followed the boy inside. While the glasses-wearing boy's back was turned, Seijuro took a moment to take a good look at him. He had forest-green hair and was almost a whole foot taller than him. When he made eye-contact with him at the door, he could see that his eyes were also green. As they passed through the house, Akashi took note of all the different rooms. He could see the living room near the front of the house, which had two elegant couches, a radio on the window sill, and a telephone on the coffee table. Various knick-knacks stood in glass cases on the far wall. In general, the whole room looked meticulously clean. But when they passed by the kitchen, it would take a miracle not to miss the giant pile of dirty plates that lay stacked on the counter. Seijuro didn't think that someone who looked so prim and proper such as this green-haired boy (who hadn't even told Seijuro his name yet) was capable of such a mess. Apparently, it wasn't him, though. Because as soon as it caught the boy's eye, he muttered something vaguely ominous under his breath and adjusted his glasses, which made Seijuro slightly concerned. When they finally reached the traditional sliding door that led out to the garden, the boy let himself out first and Seijuro followed after him.

He led Seijuro to two chairs in the center of the garden and gestured for him to sit down as he reached for the teapot on the table next to his own chair.

"I hope you don't mind Jasmine, nanodayo."

"No, Jasmine is perfectly fine," said Seijuro and thanked the boy after he had poured a cup and handed it to him. He then finally sat down and put his hands in his lap.

"I suppose now that we are sitting down you must be wondering who I am."

 _I've been wondering that since you opened the door,_ Seijuro thought.

"I am Midorima Shintarou, and I am thirteen years of age, nanodayo. I am going to be one of your Earthbending teachers for the duration of your stay in this city. Your father had made previous arrangements with us discussing your training, so I already know your name and your origin, nodayo."

Seijuro knew the supposed 'prodigies' were supposed to be young, but he had no idea his father meant young as in the same age young. He almost thought it was ridiculous to fully master his natural element at such a young age, but then he remembered that he himself was living proof that that statement was a bunch of nonsense.

"It is nice to finally meet you, Midorima-kun," said Seijuro. "I do hope I am able to live up to your expectations."

"As do I, nodayo." He took a sip from his teacup. "First thing's first. Welcome to the city of Ba Sing Se, nanodayo. As you probably know, this is the capital city of the Earth Kingdom, famous for its large and almost impenetrable walls."

"Almost…" Seijuro repeated. Ah yes. He had a vague idea of what this Midorima Shintarou guy was talking about. It was something he learned about from his History tutor. He mentioned something about a hundred year long war that occurred several centuries ago, and the outer wall of Ba Sing Se had been breached three times in that period. And so the great city of Ba Sing Se had to give up their title of being the impenetrable city. No one seems to talk about it anymore though for some strange reason. He would have dwelled on this further, but as Shintarou continued to go on about the city, he suddenly thought to himself…

 _What is with the way he is ending his sentences?_

"And that is why there are three walls… Akashi… Are you listening, nanodayo?"

"Hmm? Oh yes," he lied. "I was just wondering, my father said there were two of you. Was he mistaken, or is there another one of you here?" He heard Shintarou let out an irritated sigh before walking over to the house and standing right below a window on the top floor. He then used his Earthbending to elevate himself up to that window on a rock pillar, taking Seijuro completely off guard. He had never seen Earthbending up close before.

When the pillar finally elevated Shintarou to the correct height, he looked through the window inside the room that was there. His eyes didn't miss the giant lump curling in on itself under the covers in bed, which made a vein pop on his forehead. Seijuro blinked as he looked up at the boy in curiosity.

"Midorima-kun?" Shintarou looked back down at him.

"Everything is fine, nodayo. I believe it is time to wake your other master up. If you ever need to wake him up in the future, follow exactly what I'm about to do, nanodayo."

Shintarou extended his hand, and a few pebbles from the ground rose and began to levitate and float around his hand. With the correct items he needed, he got to work.

Inside, the lump under the cover was snoring peacefully when there was a clacking noise that resounded when a pebble hit the window. Barely registering it, the lump rolled over and continued to sleep. Another pebble hit the window, and then another, and then another, each clacking noise resounding in the room as they continued to hit his window. The lump stirred a little, a low pathetic groan being emitted from under the covers. Yet still, the giant lump made no attempt to move off the bed. After the tenth pebble, there was a pause in the pebble-throwing, so they thought they were safe in assuming there would be no more. That is until the giant boulder flew through the window aimed specifically for the giant lump trying to sleep.

Seijuro winced in his seat in the garden as he heard a strangled scream from inside the house. Shintarou huffed his breath and adjusted his glasses, jumping down from pillar he had made and brushing the dirt off his clothes. As for whoever was inside the house, it was almost impossible for Seijuro _not_ to hear the door fling open upstairs and angry footsteps stomping down the stairs along with the steady flow of irritated mumbling. The angry footsteps made their way to the back of the house, a large tall figure coming into view. He was even taller than Shintarou, and had broad shoulders, yawning as he came through the door. Yukata-clad moving slowly across the garden, he mussed his long purple hair before stopping in place and glaring daggers at Shintarou who was not fazed in the slightest.

"Mido-chin…"

"Glad you could join us, nanodayo," Shintarou deadpanned. "Windows are a dime a dozen in the face of justice." He turned to Seijuro. "This is your oaf of a master, Murasakibara Atsushi."

The large purple titan shifted his purple eyes over to the redhead sitting in the chair. Seijuro caught his eyes and stared back a silence suddenly falling over the three of them, until after five seconds, Murasakibara blinked.

"Ne…who is this guy?"

"This _'guy'_ is the Avatar you fool," Shintarou answered in exasperation. "And we're going to be teaching him, nanodayo. Honestly, it's like everything goes in one ear and comes out from the other." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Never mind. Akashi. Please introduce yourself."

Seijuro stood up from his chair and bowed politely towards Atsushi. "My name is Akashi Seijuro. As the Avatar, I hope to learn Earthbending under your tutelage. Please take care of me."

"Hmm? Well, I guess that's okay," said Atsushi. "It's nice to meet you, Aka-chin." Seijuro quirked a brow.

"Aka-chin?" he repeated. Shintarou sighed as he shook his head as some form of pity.

"Murasakibara tends to add 'chin' to people's names, nanodayo," he explained to the confused redhead. "Please forgive his childish way of nicknaming."

"No, it's fine. Actually, it's…quite endearing." This was the first time that anyone other than Reo had given him a nickname. He quite liked the name and offered up a small smile to the seemingly gentle giant in front of him, who returned it with his own childishly dazed smile. Shintarou folded his arms.

"We will be teaching you for as long as it takes for you to learn Earthbending, nanodayo," said Shintarou. "During this time, your lessons will be taken by either myself or Murasakibara. We require your utmost cooperation if you intend to succeed, nanodayo. So you must follow all of our orders, even if _one of us_ is an incompetent buffoon."

"Hah? What did you call me, Mido-chin?" Atsushi said angrily. "I'll crush you if you keep calling me names."

"I wouldn't have to call you any names if you weren't so lazy, nanodayo! It's always such a chore to wake you up every day! And you left plates on the counter _again._ How many times has that been this week?"

"The plates are too much of a pain. You wash them."

"I will do no such thing, nanodayo! I did them three days in a row, even though we're supposed to switch every day. _You_ wash them, nodayo!"

"No way!"

As the two continue to argue, Seijuro looked back and forth between them. He wondered how these two could live with each other, considering the fact that they were basically polar opposites. It baffled him how different their personalities were. Eventually after two whole minutes of flinging insults and complaints around, Shintarou finally threw his hands up in the air.

"Alright, enough!" he exclaimed. "We're wasting time, nanodayo. Standing out here arguing is not what I wanted to do today."

"Ehhh? You started it, Mido-chin."

" _Murasakibara._ " He cleared his throat and regained his composure, turning back to the ignored Seijuro who was waiting for them to finish.

"Now that you have arrived, it would be best to put your things upstairs. Once you have done so, you should freshen up and get ready to head out, nanodayo." Seijuro tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"We're heading out?" he asked. "If I may ask, where are we heading to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Atsushi. "We have to show you around if you're gonna live here right?"

"That's right," said Shintarou. "It is only customary that we take you around. Now that you are here, it is time we gave you a tour of the city." He adjusted his glasses and locked eyes with Seijuro, his lenses giving off an unusual gleam.

"Prepare yourself, nanodayo."

* * *

 **Read and review please!**


End file.
